Talk:Re:Start/@comment-1893650-20171013170217/@comment-1824169-20171013195842
this is gonna be long too so shabadoobi *the ai transforming ben is a great idea but i feel like atomix way big or whampire can just solve everything so the system might be kinda flawed rip. Whampire is a shit alien and Atomix and Way Big are basically nuclear options, not day-to-day bad guy crunching *>rook gets nuked but survives in critical condition >rook leaves the area hit the hardest well beforehand when Ben says to *>tfw you accidentally nuke undertown Like Aaron said, alien planet *killing off at least 100 aliens including children This is on me for not checking things over thoroughly but the area nuked is in fact abandoned due to the attack *but its ok This is gonna have a serious impact on Ben's reputation and relationships over the series *cause you get a new omnitrix with your deus ex machina removed not sure how this is a bad thing *you get to go on a wacky race The race is serious business but thanks Yopo *with your friends for a shitty macguffin the macguffin is only like one-quarter of the point. most of it is figuring out what the hell is going on. *was this all an excuse to kill off rook wtf "hahaha seeya shitlips" was me being snarky he's just out of commission for a while *like this being shrugged off by everyone again this is gonna be a big point throughout the series *besides him getting ptsd for like five seconds then just doing the same old shit the ptsd is gonna affect him in various ways throughout the series most of what happened here was adrenaline-fueled *and that scene with azmuth (which started off good but then like... didnt actually mean anything besides the ptsd thing) no goddamn idea what you're talking about here it literally set up the entire premise *like honestly if you're gonna do something like this at least try to address this a bit more besides those two scenes cause thats a really big thing i'm not sure if you're aware this isn't a one-off *azmuth giving ben yet another omnitrix for no real reason he blew up the old one when he nuked everything * besides removing alien x who can solve anything but keeping clockwork for instance doesnt really make sense when has Clockwork legit done anything OP all he goddamn does is look into the past and time travel oh and that one scene where he slowed down time except we've seen XLR8 do essentially the same thing but better in OS so shabadoobi *like couldnt he just delete alien x or upgrade bens omnitrix with the ai shit instead of making a new one no because the ov omnitrix is no longer in existence *also kind of off topic but theres legit no reason at this point for albedo to look like ben, just let him be a galvan dude if albedo got to be a galvan there would be literally no point to his character arc and making him able to do that but still be a villain because muh vengeance was one of the shittiest things OV did anyways you did give me the idea to clarify a few things and add timestamps to make the flow of events clearer but other than that eh